dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Before 19th Century
This is a timeline of events that occurred before the 19th Century. c. 13,000,000,000 B.C. *The red star Rao forms in the Andromeda Galaxy.Planet Krypton 'Man of Steel' Special Features c. 8,700,000,000 B.C. .]] *The planet Krypton forms.See this image c. 7,000,000,000 B.C. *Life emerges on Krypton.Man of Steel c. 4,600,000,000 B.C. *The yellow star Sol forms in the Milky Way galaxy. c. 4,540,000,000 B.C. .]] *The planet Earth forms.In 2017, it is estimated that the Earth is 4.54 billion years old. 4.54 billion years before 2017 is 4,539,997,984 B.C., or c. 4,540,000,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. c. 3,800,000,000 B.C. *Life emerges on Earth.In 2017, it is estimated that the first life on Earth appeared 3.8 billion years ago. 3.8 billion years before 2017 is 3,799,997,984 B.C., or c. 3,800,000,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. c. 530,000,000 B.C. *First lifeforms emerge from the sea and start populating on land.In 2019 it is estimated that the first lifefroms leaving the sea was 530 milion years ago. 530 million years before 2019 is 529,999,798 B.C., or c. 530,000,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. c. 500,000,000 B.C. *Nautilus mollusks live in Earth primordial oceans. c. 65,998,000 B.C. .]] *After a tremendous cataclysm almost all dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles go exinct.In 2018, it is estimated that the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event occoured 66 millions of years ago. 66 million years before 2018 is 65,997,982 B.C., or c. 65,998 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. **However, some of them (such as Tylosaurs) survive into the Hidden Sea.Aquaman c. 198,000 B.C. *'Creation of Man and the Amazons': Humans are created by Zeus, and proceed to found the first primitive civilizations.In 2017, it is estimated that the first "humans" came from evolution around 200,000 years ago. 200,000 years before 2017 is 197,984 B.C., or c. 198,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. c. 98,000 B.C. proceeds to colonise other planets.]] *Kryptonians become the dominant civilized species on Krypton.In Man of Steel, Jor-El says that the Kryptonian interplanetary travel lasted for "100,000 years" before their planet was destroyed, dated to 1980. 100,000 years before 1980 is 98,022 B.C., or c. 98,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. *Kandor is built on Krypton. *[[Kryptonian Expansion|'Kryptonian Expansion']]: The Kryptonians begin interstellar expansion by colonizing other planets. c. 38,000 B.C. *Early humans start to make drawings on caves.The oldest known cave paintings are dated around 40,000 years ago. 40,000 years before 2019 is 37,981 B.C., or c. 38,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation.Shazam! c. 28,000 B.C. attemps to invade Earth.]] *Yalan Gur is chosen by a Green Lantern ring as protector of the Earth's sector. *[[Invasion of Earth|'Invasion of Earth']]: Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons invade Earth but are stopped by the collective might of Earth's forces, along with the assistance of the Olympian Gods and Yalan Gur.It has been reported that the Atlantean, Amazon, and human forces fighting Darkseid was "around 30,000 years ago". With Justice League set in 2016, 30,000 years before 2016 is 27,985 B.C., or c. 28,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. *Mankind, the Atlanteans and the Amazons take one Mother Box each for safe-keeping. 19,030 B.C. * Last reporting of a Kryptonian murder before Dev-Em's murder in 18,030 B.C.. 18,000s B.C. on Krypton.]] *Kara Zor-El is born on Krypton.Man of Steel Prequel 18,030 B.C. *'Murder of Kell-Ur': Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. 18,020 B.C. *A Kryptonian vessel, Scout Ship 0344, crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. c. 10,000 B.C. *Sabre-toothed cats become extinct .Justice League''In the Stones' apartament is visible a saber-toothed tiger skull. 4359-4358 B.C. June *The Enchantress appears on Earth.Suicide SquadIn ''Suicide Squad, in a scene set in June 2016, it is shown that Enchantress' age is "6373". This means she was born between mid-4359 B.C. and mid-4358 B.C. c. 3000 B.C. creating Themyscira with his dying energy.]] *'War of the Gods': Ares slays all other Olympian Gods.Wonder Woman **All Olympian Gods, including Poseidon, Artemis, Hades, Apollo, Athena and Hestia; are killed. **Themyscira is created by Zeus using his last forces. *Diana of Themyscira is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta.While Gal said she's 5000 in 2015, so around 2986 B.C., Patty said 800 in 1918, so around 1116 A.D. *The Wizard Shazam gains the power of Zeus after the death of the Olympian. *The Warning Fire of the Amazons, which symbolizing upcoming invasion, is lit for the last time in 5000 years. Men would come to forget its meaning, the Amazons hadn't.In Justice League, it is said that "the Fire has not burned for 5000 years". With Justice League set in 2016, 5000 years before 2016 is 2985 B.C., or c. 3000 B.C. to 2 significant figures of approximation. *'Great Fall of Atlantis': during a test of the Atlan's Trident, Atlantis sinks into the ocean. Atlantis itself would form its own kingdom while others, such as Xebel, the Kingdom of the Deserters, the Fishermen, the Trench, the Brine, and the Missing Kingdom were formed from breakaway factions. *King Atlan, responsible of the cataclysm, goes into self-imposed exile in a deep pit in the Hidden Sea , but leaves behind a message in an artifact that can be displayed when put into its stand in the forge where the Trident was made, in the Kingdom of the Deserters, that guides the true heir to the Trident, telling them that they can unite above and below. c. 2992 B.C. *Diana begins to take an active interest in the Amazons' combat training, despite her mother's stern refusal of it.Estimations based on Lily Aspell's age during the filming of Wonder Woman. c. 2988 B.C. *Diana formally begins extensive trainings in all forms of Amazonian combat under the guide of Antiope.Estimations based on Emily Carey's age during the filming of Wonder Woman. c. 1600 B.C. *'Massacre in Kahndaq': Black Adam's family is killed by criminals while the herald of Kahndaq is away.Based temporanely on comics sources. c. 1300-1201 B.C. *Achilles lived and died during this century. His most important power, the courage, is trasferred to the wizard Shazam after his death.Historians have theorized that the Troyan War, the battle where Achilles fought according to Homer's Iliad, occoured during this century. c. 1011 B.C. * Solomon is born..Sometimes the DC Extended Universe alludes to people who exists or existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born and died on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes. 984 B.C. *The Assirian Empire ends. c. 931 B.C. * Solomon dies. His most important power, the wisdom, is trasferred to the wizard Shazam. 800 B.C. *Classic Greek Era begins. 771 B.C. March 24th * Romulus is born. 728-727 B.C. *In Greece, people switch from a bartering system to a coin system. As well as Atlantis creates its own coins. 716 B.C. July 5-7th * Romulus dies. 485 B.C. *The word "philanthropist" is coined in Ancient Greece. 431 B.C. *The Peloponnesian War begins. 428-427 B.C. * Plato is born in Greece. 404 B.C. April 25th *The Peloponnesian War ends. 356 B.C. July 20th-21st * Alexander the Great is born. 348-347 B.C. * Plato dies. 333 B.C. *Alexander the Great slices the Gordian Knot with a sword-stroke.This is an event from real world history, referenced in the DC Extended Universe.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 323 B.C. 10th-11th * Alexander the Great dies. 236 B.C. * Scipio is born. 183 B.C. * Scipio dies. 63 B.C. * Marcus Agrippa is born. 12 B.C. March * Marcus Agrippa dies. 50-140 A.D. *Juvenal's "Satires" are written. They feature the famous phrase "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?".Sometimes the DC Extented Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. Late 4th Century * Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus is born. * Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus pronuces the phrase I you want peace, prepare to war. 5th Century * Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus dies. 479 A.D. *The Dark Ages begin. 15th Century-16th Century *The Renaissance occours. c. 1018 *The Karathen begins his role as guardian of the Trident of Atlan in the Hidden Sea. c. 1020 *Two individuals are decapitated and their heads mummified. A millenium later they are owned by Roman Sionis.Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) 1473 February 19th * Copernicus is born. 16th Century *The palace that one day will be known as the Louvre Museum is built.Wonder Woman: The Official Movie Novelization *A map rapresenting artistically Atlantis is produced. c. 1503-1504 *The Mona Lisa is painted. c. 1510 * Francisco Vázquez is born. 1543 *Copernican heliocentrism is introduced in Europe. May 24th * Copernicus dies. 1554 September 22nd * Francisco Vázquez dies. 1561 January 22th * Francis Bacon is born. 1564 April 23rd * William Shakespeare is born.Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis 1616 April 23rd * William Shakespeare dies. 1626 April 9th * Francis Bacon dies. 1627 *Francis Bacon's New Atlantis is published.Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis 1635 *Gotham City is established in New Jersey. 1644 October 14th * William Penn is born. 1661 *The city of Metropolis is founded.Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel 1706 January 17th * Benjamin Franklin is born. 1718 July 30th * William Penn dies. 1756 January 27th * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is born. 1770 August 1st * William Clark is born. 1774 August 18th * Meriwether Lewis is born. 1775 April 18th *The phrase "The Red Capes are coming! The Red Capes are coming!" is pronunced by Paul Revere. 1776 *Metropolis Police Department is formed. 1790 April 17th * Benjamin Franklin dies. 1791 December 5th * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart dies. 1799 * The St. Patrick's Day Parade in Gotham City is celebrated for the first time. References Category:Timeline Category:Articles needing expansion